Rédemption
by Tortillon
Summary: Lorsqu'un secret vous ronge, les ténèbres vous envahissent. Sakura va-t-elle sombrer ou au contraire, réussir à accéder à la Rédemption?
1. Chapitre 1 : Torture

_Me voici avec une nouvelle fiction! :D_**  
**

_Le classement M est judicieux, particulièrement pour ce premier chapitre (je peux être très méchante avec les persos dont je m'occupe hin hin hin) (bon et là encore j'ai fait soft) _

_J'ai essayé d'écrire des chapitres très courts, car les premiers seront assez "descriptifs" afin d'essayer de créer une impression "d'enchaînement" entre les évènements pour ne pas vous ennuyer, n'ayez donc pas peur à la vue de ce premier chapitre ridiculement court, c'est fait exeuprés! (et d'ailleurs dites moi si c'est raté ou pas hin xD)_

_En espérant que l'histoire vous intrigue et vous intéresse, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis et vos impressions! :)_

* * *

**Rédemption**

Chapitre I : Torture

Sakura encaissa les coups. Encore. Encore. Et encore. L'homme en face d'elle semblait s'énerver de son calme et redoublait de force, de rage et de sadisme.

Elle gémit quand il lui brisa une cote, puis quand il maintint sa poigne sur la fracture pour accentuer sa douleur, son impuissance. Il la fixait avec des grands yeux lubriques, attendant visiblement quelque chose. Elle savait ce qu'il voulait, ce qui l'excitait.

L'entendre hurler de douleur.

Il sortit finalement de la pièce, sur un appel d'un des gardes.

Cela faisait quatre jours que cela durait. Elle s'était fait capturer dans son sommeil, après la trahison d'un de ses indics vraisemblablement, qui devait la renseigner sur une bande de shinobis spécialisés dans les assassinats.

Elle n'avait pas parlé depuis ce jour. Pas un son, pas un murmure. Pas un hurlement. Ce qui lui valait un traitement de faveur de la part de son bourreau, qui voulait la briser.

Elle fixa d'un œil éteint la pièce où elle se trouvait. Son regard se posa d'abord sur elle. Sa peau était noire de sang séché, couverte d'écorchures, de bleus. Elle ne portait que des sous-vêtements déchirés, qu'ils avaient consenti à garder juste pour qu'elle soit terrifiée à l'idée qu'ils les enlèvent. Et parce que son bourreau adorait passer un doigt sous l'élastique de sa culotte et la regarder dans les yeux, pour voir toute l'horreur, la crainte et le dégout que ce geste lui inspirait. Sur sa cuisse brillait encore le sperme de l'homme. Il adorait se masturber devant elle et lui badigeonner ensuite les cuisses. Il adorait la voir vomir après, comme souillée.

Ses deux mains étaient attachées par une grosse chaine de métal traitée pour l'empêcher de se servir de son chakra. Cette chaine servait à l'attacher à un gros crochet au plafond pour les séances de torture.

De torture. Sakura fit rouler ce mot sur sa langue un instant. Un gout métallique envahit sa bouche. Son esprit était comme mort, enfermé au plus profond de son être pour se protéger de l'horreur qu'elle vivait. Elle n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir, à penser, tous ses efforts étant concentrés dans un seul et unique but : ne pas parler. Ne pas hurler. Ne pas donner la satisfaction à ce gros porc de l'entendre se plaindre. Sakura reconnut un vague sentiment de haine au fond de son cœur. Elle n'arrivait même plus à exprimer des sentiments, elle était comme anesthésiée.

Une seule chose arrivait à la faire tenir. Ses amis. Ils viendraient, prévenus par le signalement de sa disparition. Ils viendraient et ils la sauveraient de cet enfer. Naruto ne l'abandonnerait jamais.

Cette idée fixe s'imprimait dans son esprit à chaque coup qu'elle recevait. Elle lui permettait de supporter la douleur sourde qui se répandait dans chacun de ses muscles, jour après jour.

Cette idée la gardait en vie.

Au bout de trois semaines, Sakura perdit la faculté de penser à ses amis. Au bout de six semaines, Sakura perdit sa faculté à espérer. Au bout de quatre mois, elle avait tout perdu.

« Eeeeh petite gazelle … »

Sakura ne réagit pas. Comme d'habitude, il grimaça. Il ne s'amusait plus. Elle ne craignait plus rien, ne ressentait plus rien. Elle était comme morte. Inerte, le regard vide, elle ne bougeait plus, ne mangeait plus. Son chef l'avait injurié, en hurlant qu'il fallait qu'elle reste en vie, pour un éventuel échange avec Konoha qui pourrait sauver l'organisation.

Il sourit. La laisser en vie, d'accord. Mais pourquoi ne pas s'amuser? Il dégrafa son pantalon, enleva son caleçon en le laissant sur ses chevilles.

« Là, tu vas hurler ma jolie… Et même si tu cries pas, j'aurai la satisfaction de m'être vidé en toi, petite salope ! »

Il lui attrapa les cheveux, défit un peu ses chaines pour lui écarter les bras, comme si elle était attachée à un lit. Il ricana. Il attendait ça depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Il déchira son soutien-gorge.

Sakura entendit vaguement un bruit de tissu craquer. Elle tourna la tête et vit le regard lubrique de l'homme, posé sur elle. Il fixait ses seins, comme obnubilé.

« Oh ma petite chienne, mais que tu es bien roulée ! »

Il se baissa et saisit un téton entre ses lèvres, le téta goulument. Sakura sentit son érection montrer d'un coup contre sa cuisse, près de son genou.

Et cela l'électrisa. D'un coup, son esprit embrumé prenait compte de la situation. D'un coup, la haine si vague et si floue en son cœur se fit violente et présente, comme si elle envahissait chaque recoin de son corps. D'un coup, sakura se souvint de son père, de sang, et eut envie de tuer.

L'homme ne vit pas le coup venir. Elle saisit son sexe entre ses pieds. Et le fit exploser avec une dose de chakra. Il hurla tel un cochon qu'on égorge, en l'abreuvant d'insultes indécentes. Elle reçut une décharge des chaines, mais sembla ne pas la sentir, ne plus en avoir conscience. Et soudain, il vit ses yeux, et recula. La pauvre petite gamine effrayée et courageuse s'était transformée en une terrifiante femme criant vengeance.

« Détache-moi. »

Il fit non de la tête, incapable de sortir un mot, son reste de pénis pissant le sang, emplissant la pièce d'une odeur amère et entêtante.

« Détache moi et je te soignerai. Tu es mon ticket de sortie. »

L'homme ne bougea pas, il avait peur et sa tête commençait à tourner. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que tout ce sang était à lui, il qu'il se répandait là sur le sol, en marre morbide.

Sakura approcha ses bras, tendus vers lui.

Il avança la main, et enleva le sceau qui maintenait les chaines. Il ne comprit pas son geste, il ne comprit pas sa peur.

« Maintenant, hurle. »

L'homme releva brutalement le visage, et vit le regard de Sakura, un regard sombre et vide, absent. Il connaissait ce regard. Il avait croisé un assassin de son organisation. Son regard sentait la mort et le sang, reflétait les âmes torturées qu'il avait prises. Exactement comme la jeune fille devant lui. Il pria.

Et hurla.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Cadavre?

_Voici la suite :D_

_Bonne lecture!_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour me donner vos avis!_

* * *

**Rédemption**

Chapitre II : Cadavre ?

Deidara grimaça. Il détestait les missions, il détestait le chef et il détestait son coéquipier.

« Tobi est un bon garçon ! »

Deidara grinça des dents en essayant de se maitriser. Ce cloporte le suivait partout, parlait beaucoup trop et surtout, surtout, son sens de l'art était d'une médiocrité infinie.

Ils traversaient une forêt immense, de grands arbres centenaires filtrant la lumière et dessinant des halos mouvants au sol.

Soudain Tobi s'arrêta et devint sérieux. Deidara crut qu'il crèverait de vieillesse avant de voir cet énergumène se comporter ainsi. Ainsi donc son heure était arrivée ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Tobi ? Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? »

Tobi ne répondit pas et pointa du doigt une silhouette informe sur le sol. N'obtenant pas plus d'explications, Deidara s'avança en pestant et découvrit une jeune fille quasiment nue, couverte de sang séché de la tête au pied, des menottes cassées encore aux poignets. Il se pencha et l'examina plus attentivement. Elle avait les cheveux roses.

« Elle a été torturée. »

Deidara leva les yeux vers Tobi qui fixait le corps sans bouger. Il ne réagissait pas comme ça d'habitude. Mais il est vrai qu'en temps normal il ne trouvait pas de cadavre dans la forêt.

Cadavre ? Il porta la main au visage de la jeune fille et sentit un souffle si fragile et si faible qu'il crut presque un instant qu'il avait raison.

« Tobi, va inspecter les environs, va assez loin pour trouver d'où vient cette gamine. Hmm»

« Elle porte pas de soutien-gorge… »

Deidara crut un instant qu'il avait mal entendu, ou qu'il était devenu fou. Tobi, homme d'âge mental se situant autour des trois ans, était assez attentif et observateur pour détecter, d'une que les femmes portaient des soutiens gorges habituellement, et de deux que celle-ci en était dépourvu.

« VA CHERCHER D'Où ELLE VIENT, SALE GAMIN PERVERS ! »

Tobi s'exécuta soudain en couinant, s'éloignant rapidement « Aaaah Deidara-senpai est méchaaaaant ! »

Le jeune homme en question porta une main à son front, désespéré et fatigué. Est-ce que Kisame se comportait comme ça avec Itachi ? Est-ce que Hidan se comportait comme ça avec Kakuzu ? Non, non et non !

Il divagua un instant puis son regard se porta sur la jeune fille, allongée devant lui. Elle était sur le ventre, visage de profil contre le sol. Il écarta une mèche de cheveux pincée dans sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, dévoilant un œil au beurre noir, une lèvre éclatée et une longue cicatrice qui lui barrait la joue. A en juger par le sang qui commençait à coaguler, ses blessures étaient relativement récentes. Son regard se porta sur le reste de son corps, meurtri, brisé, d'une étrange teinte écarlate. Mais étonnamment, Deidara la trouvait irradiante. Comme si tout ce sang lui conférait une aura particulière. Belle et morbide. Envoutante et terrifiante. Fragile et furieuse.

« Il y a une bâtisse un peu plus loin. Tu devrais venir voir Senpai. Les murs sont peints en rouge ! »

Deidara leva les yeux vers Tobi, qui semblait réjoui de leur découverte. En fait, il n'aurait pas été étonné si Tobi lui avait demandait là tout de suite « Oh s'il te plait Senpai on peut la garder ? Je m'en occuperai bien et je lui trouverai un nom ! »

Deidara se leva, et délicatement, tourna la jeune fille pour pouvoir la saisir. Il s'étrangla en constatant avec effroi qu'il avait oublié qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge. Bien vite, il la recouvrit de sa cape, afin de cacher sa nudité, en essayant de maitriser au possible son visage, afin de ne pas se ridiculiser devant Tobi. Mais celui-ci semblait très intéressé par la jeune fille et la fixait comme on fixe un chiot mal en point croisé dans une ruelle sombre.

« Elle a les cheveux roses. »

« Hm. »

« Tu crois qu'elle avait les cheveux rouges et qu'ils ont décolorés avec la pluie ? »

« … »

Deidara stoppa devant le bâtiment que lui avait désigné Tobi. Instinctivement, il sentit la mort.

Ils entrèrent. Les murs étaient effectivement rouges. Rouges de sang.

Des cadavres jonchaient le sol, affreusement mutilés, comme s'ils avaient explosé de l'intérieur.

« Bordel, mais c'est qui le responsable de ce massacre ? Hmm ? »

Ils naviguèrent ainsi, évitant au possible les mares de sang à peine séchées et les immondices dont ils ne voulaient pas connaitre l'origine. Deidara se demanda s'il allait vomir. Cet étalage de silhouettes éventrées, clouées au mur, vidées de leur sang lui donnait la nausée. Il sentait Tobi se coller à lui, gémissant presque. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il marmonnait.

« Quelqu'un est venu massacrer ces gens et elle a réussi à s'échapper sans réussir à survivre… Hmm »

Deidara donna délicatement la jeune fille à Tobi, lui permettant d'être plus libre pour fouiller le bâtiment.

Ils errèrent encore, découvrant des pièces sombres avec des crochets au plafond. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce où les meurtriers semblaient s'être particulièrement défoulés. Une seule personne gisait, sur un fauteuil assez luxueux, dans une mare de sang. Sa cage thoracique avait visiblement explosée.

Deidara récupéra plusieurs carnets tachés de sang sur le sol, le bureau et montra du doigt une armoire entrouverte où il semblait y en avoir d'autres. Tobi s'approcha, presque tremblant.

« Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Alors ?»

« Visiblement ce sont des shinobis organisés en bande, s'occupant principalement de missions d'assassinats Hmm. Ici, c'était leur quartier général qui gérait les affaires en cours. Ils font passer ça pour de la simple contrebande de marchandises. »

Deidara continua de feuilleter les différents carnets, espérant découvrir leur activité récente.

« Ils ont été tués hier, pas plus. Le sang est encore frais, ils ne sont pas encore en état de décomposition. Ils doivent avoir énervé les mauvaises personnes et je pense que c'est lié à leurs activités récentes. »

Soudain, Deidara écarquilla les yeux et se mit à lire frénétiquement, suivant les lignes d'écriture du bout du doigt. Tobi, pour une fois, se tut. Il ne semblait pas du tout à l'aise au milieu de tous ces cadavres et murmura qu'une jeune fille ne devait pas voir ça. Deidara se demanda s'il parlait de lui.

« C'est ça. Hmm »

Tobi leva les yeux vers le jeune homme et gémit un senpai interrogatif et plaintif. Deidara posa son regard sur la jeune fille.

« C'est une shinobi de Konoha qu'ils ont capturée il y a un peu plus de quatre mois. Il est écrit qu'ils l'ont torturée sans relâche sans obtenir d'informations. Ce qui semble être le chef – il désigna le tas de chairs sur le fauteuil- signale que l'interrogateur prenait un plaisir tout particulier à la maltraiter et qu'il l'a rappelé à l'ordre pour la garder en vie, en vue d'un échange avec Konoha si ceux-ci venaient à les découvrir- le jeune homme blond eu une moue méprisante- Cet homme est stupide Hmm »

« Une ... Une shinobi de konoha ? Mais alors, le village les a trouvés ? »

Deidara se replongea dans les notes, tout en continuant de lui parler.

« S'ils l'avaient trouvée, pourquoi ne pas emporter la fille avec eux ? On l'a trouvée un peu plus loin dans la forêt. Non, non, Je pense qu'elle s'est enfuie. Mais ce qui cloche, c'est qu'elle s'est pas aventurée assez loin pour lui permettre d'être hors de leur portée. –Deidara parcourut la pièce des yeux- Elle a dû profiter du massacre pour s'échapper. Mais elle aurait dû être tuée aussi dans la foulée. Le genre de personnes capable de faire ça n'aurait pas hésité à faire taire une gamine à moitié crevée dans sa cellule. -Il s'interrompit un instant, relisant vaguement les notes, les sourcils froncés- Je comprends pas Hmm »

Soudain Tobi eut un hoquet et regarda avec effroi la jeune fille, comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Deidara leva les yeux vers lui, tête toujours baissée vers les carnets. Il soupira.

« Non Tobi, c'est pas un fantôme Hmm »

« Non … Non… Tobi pensait pas à ça –il frissonna à l'idée et grommela des paroles incompréhensibles sur les purifications rituelles- Deidara-senpai est terrifiant ! »

Il porta la jeune fille à bout de bras, l'éloignant ainsi de lui et se tourna vers Deidara comme s'il cherchait à ce que la gamine ne les entende pas.

« Non je pensais que …Tu crois que … Tu crois que c'est elle qui a pu les tuer ? »

Deidara sentit comme une eau glacée envahir son esprit. Il n'avait jamais envisagé qu'une seule et unique personne puisse être responsable d'un tel massacre. Il n'avait jamais envisagé que cette gamine couverte de blessures, de sang, puisse être responsable d'une horreur pareille. Mais il sentit que Tobi avait vu juste. Il se souvint de l'étrange sensation qui l'avait saisi lorsqu'il l'avait examinée dans la forêt. Il avait reconnu quelqu'un comme lui. Il avait reconnu un meurtrier.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Choix

_Hello!_

_Merci pour les reviews, ça encourage toujours (et ça fait faire des petits sauts périlleux à mon coeur) :)_

_Voici un petit chapitre court mais nécessaire pour bien camper l'histoire. Je me réjouis d'avance de vous poster les chapitres suivants!_

_Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions!_

* * *

**Rédemption**

Chapitre III : Choix

Deidara se demandait si son choix était judicieux. Le chef allait-il vraiment être ravi qu'il lui apporte une gamine aux portes de la mort, fusse-t-elle de Konoha ? Il était évident qu'une séance d'interrogatoire la tuerait avant qu'elle ne révèle quoi que ce soit. Elle était donc totalement inutile pour l'organisation.

Il jeta un œil à son partenaire. Tobi tenait toujours la jeune fille dans ses bras. Tantôt il lui chantonnait des berceuses –assez morbides du reste- tantôt se souvenait de ce qu'elle avait pu faire et l'éloignait de lui à bout de bras en couinant « Tobi est un bon garçon » de manière répétitive.

Deidara ne pouvait pas vraiment se l'expliquer, mais il avait la conviction qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser là-bas, dans la forêt. Du reste, il ne savait rien d'elle mais il voulait découvrir comment elle avait bien pu s'y prendre pour faire exploser ces personnes.

Quelqu'un qui faisait exploser des choses suscitait forcément l'attention de Deidara.

Le chef avait accepté de les recevoir. Les autres seraient apparemment présents et il n'était vraiment pas disposé à se laisser humilier devant ses petits camarades.

Ils entrèrent finalement dans une immense pièce aux lumières vacillantes qui donnaient à l'ensemble un aspect intimidant, froid et inquiétant. Deidara demeura droit comme un « I », attendant que le chef prenne la parole. Ce dernier se leva finalement et alluma un feu dans une sorte de cheminée qui dévoila une grande table à laquelle ils étaient tous installés.

« Alors, Deidara… Il parait que tu as quelque chose à nous annoncer… »

La voix en suspens de l'homme insinuait clairement qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec des enfantillages. Deidara déglutit péniblement, espérant ne pas regretter son choix.

« Oui. Lors d'un retour de mission, Tobi et moi avons découvert cette jeune fille dans la forêt –il se tourna légèrement vers son partenaire et d'un signe de la main lui fit signe d'avancer- elle a été capturée et vraisemblablement torturée par des shinobis, dans un bâtiment à quelques kilomètres d'ici Hmm »

Tobi s'avança et dévoila la silhouette emmitouflée dans la cape, prenant bien attention à montrer son visage, ses bras, qui portaient les marques de sa captivité. Il suivait à la lettre les instructions de Deidara et se les répétait à voix basse, tel un enfant qui récite une leçon.

Hidan siffla, semblant admirer le travail qui avait été fait sur elle.

« Elle a morflé la gamine hin hin »

Le chef, après avoir vaguement regardé la jeune fille, reporta son attention sur Deidara.

« Et … ? »

« Nous avons retrouvé les archives de cette bande et découvert que cette fille est en fait une shinobi de Konoha. Hmm »

Des murmures parcoururent la table.

« Même si elle est de Konoha, que pouvons-nous espérer d'une gamine comme elle ? Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit au courant des décisions importantes du village, n'est-ce pas ? –il fixa un instant le petit corps dans les bras de Tobi – Et de toute façon, elle ne va pas survivre longtemps dans son état… »

« Nous avons retrouvé l'endroit où elle était détenue… »

« Et ? … » Deidara sentit l'impatience poindre dans la voix de son chef et serra les poings.

« Et ils ont tous été massacrés. Comme si leurs corps avaient explosés de l'intérieur. Hmm»

Deidara savoura l'effet de ses paroles sur son assistance, se délectant de l'intérêt soudain qu'il suscitait.

« Continue… »

Deidara expliqua le raisonnement qu'il avait tenu il n'y a pas si longtemps dans l'espèce de bâtisse lugubre.

« Le village de Konoha ne l'a pas retrouvée, la fille s'est enfuie elle-même et s'est débarrassée des gens sur sa route. Ne pensez-vous pas que nous pourrions au moins étudier la façon dont elle s'y est prise ? Ne pensez-vous pas étrange qu'une gamine torturée et épuisée puisse déployer assez de force pour liquider une vingtaine de personnes ?»

« Tout ce qui explose intéresse Deidara de toute manière… »

Deidara écarta les doigts et laissa la langue de sa main droite s'agiter, comme s'il avait brusquement envie de répondre au défi.

Le chef se leva et s'avança près d'eux. Il prit une mèche de cheveux de la jeune fille entre ses doigts et joua avec un instant.

« Mais … elle a les cheveux roses… »

« Je croyais qu'elle était blonde et que c'était les reflets du feu… »

Deidara leva les yeux vers son chef. Visiblement lui aussi avait pensé ça. Le chef se tourna vers lui.

« Tu viens de trouver Sakura Haruno, élève de la Godaime Hokage Tsunade… Et grande amie de Naruto Uzumaki, porteur du démon Kyuubi. »

Deidara sourit. Il savait que son choix était judicieux.

Pein se tourna vers l'assemblée encore présente de la table et alluma quelques feux supplémentaires, éclairant la pièce d'un rougeoiement intense.

« Cette opportunité que nous apporte Deidara n'est pas négligeable. » Il reporta son regard sur la jeune fille et caressa sa joue intacte du bout des doigts.

« J'ai de grands projets pour vous, jeune fille… »

Deidara se demanda comment Pein allait pouvoir l'utiliser mais un autre sujet occupa bientôt son esprit.

« COMMENT çA C'EST MOI QUI VAIS DEVOIR M'OCCUPER DE LA GAMINE? »

Pein continua sans prendre compte de l'intervention du jeune homme.

« Tu la laveras, tu soigneras ses blessures et lui trouveras des vêtements propres. Lorsqu'elle sera de nouveau consciente, fais en sorte de bien lui faire comprendre que tu lui as sauvé la vie. »

Deidara s'occupa pendant plusieurs jours de Sakura, avec une extrême attention, respectant scrupuleusement les consignes données par Pein. Cela faisait une semaine et le jeune homme s'était peu à peu habitué à cette tâche ingrate. Il réajusta le drap, vérifiant qu'elle était bien couverte et que ses pansements n'étaient ni trop lâches ni trop serrés.

Sans tout ce sang sur elle, il trouvait qu'elle avait un aspect fragile et pur assez déconcertant. Sa peau pâle et ses cheveux clairs lui donnaient une aura d'innocence qui se faisait rare dans ce monde désormais. Et pourtant, il avait toujours cette étrange sensation qui brûlait son ventre quand il la regardait. Elle était comme lui. Comme eux. Il en était sûr.

Il fronça les sourcils tout en regardant la langue de sa main jouer hors de sa paume. Il était préoccupé par les projets que son chef avait pour elle et était inquiet quant à son rôle. Il était évident que Pein voulait qu'il gagne la confiance de la jeune fille, mais dans quel but ? Il grimaça et prononça des injures à voix basse.

Il n'aimait pas se faire manipuler.

Il prit un linge et mouilla légèrement le front de la jeune fille afin de la rafraichir et retient soudain son souffle. Elle venait de gémir. Elle remua alors très légèrement et ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Elle sembla mettre plusieurs longues secondes à faire le point, à fixer le plafond d'un air absent. Il baissa la tête. Que devait-il faire ? Il cacha son visage du mieux qu'il put. Il entendit alors une douce et faible voix :

« Qui êtes-vous? »


	4. Chapitre 4 : Akatsuki

_Bonjour Bonjour! _

_Pardonnez moi pour cette petite attente, la reprise des cours m'a retardée!_

_ Tout d'abord je voudrai vous remercier pour vos reviews qui m'ont vraiment vraiment émue (je suis une petite nature) tout particulièrement celle de Onigiri Daisuki! C'est vraiment hyper motivant de recevoir des messages d'encouragements comme ça et de voir que son travail est apprécié! J'espère être à la hauteur de vos attentes et en tout cas je vais tout faire pour! _

_Bon malheureusement ce chapitre est encore assez court, il faudra attendre le prochain pour réellement entrer dans le vif su sujet. Mais rassurez vous, il est déjà écrit, je ne le réserve pour plus tard (pas trop tard hin) que pour me laisser une marge dans l'écriture des autres chapitres, afin de ne pas vous laisser dans l'attente un mois entier histoire que j'en termine un! (J'étais trop frustrée d'attendre les chapitres de mes fics préférées, du coup je fais tout pour vous éviter ça xD)_

_En tout cas n'hésitez pas à poster d'autres reviews, elles me motivent énormément pour l'écriture du chapitre 7 ! (z'avez vu comment je balance que le chapitre 6 aussi est déjà écrit? Rhoo la vicieuuuuuse! xD) (tapez pas siouplait ! x) )_

_Bonne lecture! :D_

* * *

**Rédemption**

Chapitre IV : Akatsuki

J'ouvrai les yeux. Un plafond. Pas de crochet. Bien.

La pièce était parfaitement éclairée mais les murs n'étaient pas blancs et il n'y avait pas de fenêtre. Je ne me trouvai donc pas à l'hôpital de Konoha. Où étais-je ? L'inquiétude commença à s'insinuer dans mon esprit brumeux, trop faible pour parvenir réellement à réfléchir.

Je sentis une présence à côté de moi et tournai légèrement la tête, précautionneusement. Mon cœur bondit lorsque je crus apercevoir Ino. Mais il n'en était rien, la personne à côté de moi était indéniablement un homme. Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage mais il avait de longs cheveux blonds et une solide ossature. Il était donc en forme, entrainé et sans doute vigoureux. Un shinobi ?

Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué que je m'étais réveillée et trempait un linge dans une bassine en prenant garde de l'essorer.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Le jeune homme leva la tête et mon monde s'effondra. Deidara.

Je savais que c'était un membre de l'Akatsuki. Je savais qu'il était puissant et dangereux. J'essayai de me relever sur les coudes mais je sentis mes forces m'abandonner et retombai sur ma couche avec un gémissement de douleur et de surprise.

« Ne bouge pas Hmm. T'as été salement amochée. »

Je restai figée. Il m'avait parlé. Et pas pour me dire si tu bouges je te tues. Il approcha sa main de moi et je restai sans bouger, à la fois tendue et horriblement surprise. Il appliqua délicatement le linge mouillé sur mon front, vérifia une dernière fois mes bandages, me demanda si j'avais mal.

« Je suis morte c'est ça ? »

Il me regarda avec lassitude et poussa un soupir.

« T'as failli Hmm. On t'a trouvé dans la forêt, inconsciente. On t'a ramenée et on t'a soignée. »

Sakura n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la bouche. Il croyait qu'elle allait gober un mensonge aussi énorme ? Elle essaya de préparer une réplique cinglante mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits et enchaina.

« Nous avons découvert les archives des mecs qui t'ont capturée. Tu étais prisonnière depuis un peu plus de six mois. Et tu es ici depuis deux semaines. »

Sakura assimila ces informations en silence. Une pensée désagréable se fraya un chemin vers son esprit : cela faisait environ sept mois qu'elle était absente et personne ne semblait la chercher. Elle chassa instantanément cette idée et l'enfouit au plus profond de son être. Elle était trop insupportable à accepter, voire même à envisager.

Deidara s'interrompit quelques minutes. Sakura ne le regardait plus et semblait fixer le vide, une expression défaite sur le visage. Il reprit.

« Nous avons trouvé ceux qui t'ont torturée. Tu les as massacrés. »

Sakura tiqua et tourna la tête vivement, ce qui lui déclencha instantanément un mal de tête atroce qui bourdonna dans son crâne comme un brouillard d'insectes. Malgré cela, elle soutint le regard de Deidara. Elle semblait être comme un animal aculé qui feulait dangereusement pour prévenir qu'il pouvait encore frapper. Comme si elle le défendait de répéter ce qu'il avait dit. Comme si elle voulait oublier cette horreur, ce sang, ses souvenirs.

Comme si elle voulait oublier ce qu'elle avait fait.

Sakura serra les dents. Elle avait réussi à s'échapper d'un enfer pour tomber dans un autre, encore plus terrible. Une lassitude diffuse se répandit en elle. Tous ses efforts, qui lui avaient tant coutés, lui apparurent soudain vides de sens. Tous ses espoirs brisés, déçus, n'étaient qu'un fardeau de plus à porter sur ses frêles épaules qui avaient tant souffert. Elle se sentait fatiguée, abandonnée. Elle serra les jambes contre elle, froissant le drap et découvrant ses jambes et ses bandages, et posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

« Laisse-moi. »

Deidara ne réagit pas tout de suite et fut d'abord étonné de voir la jeune fille rendre les armes si vite.

« Va-t-en ! »

Le son de sa voix l'électrisa. Elle n'était ni suppliante ni au bord des larmes mais était rauque et froide. Il se leva, lentement se dirigea vers la porte et murmura avant de la refermer.

« Je t'apporte ton repas dans un moment. Hmm»

« Alors, comment va notre invitée ? »

Deidara fixa Pein.

« Elle s'est réveillée aujourd'hui. Hmm » Pein parut soudain intéressé et l'encouragea à poursuivre.

« Elle s'est réveillée, m'a reconnu et elle s'est murée dans le silence. – il soupira- je ne pense pas qu'elle ait été ravie de me voir Hmm »

«Tu ne t'attendais quand même pas à ce qu'elle te saute dans les bras en te remerciant chaleureusement pour ton acte de bonté gratuite ? »

Deidara soupira –encore-.

« Elle a mal réagi quand je lui ai parlé de ce qu'elle avait fait. Je pense qu'elle s'en veut ou un truc du genre Hmm. »

« Oui, son comportement n'est pas approprié pour un shinobi civilisé. Même si ses actes peuvent être considérés comme de la légitime défense, son village risque d'être choqué par ce qu'elle a fait, c'est évident. –Pein croisa ses doigts sous son menton- et nous allons nous servir de cette demi-vérité. »

« Demi-vérité ? Hmm ? »

« D'après nos premiers renseignements, ses amis la soutiendront quoi qu'il arrive ou quoi qu'elle ait fait. Mais ses dirigeants … Elle-même a honte de ce qu'elle a fait. Laissons-la sombrer dans ce cercle vicieux… »

« Si vous voulez mais ça ne nous avancera pas à grand-chose… » Pein plissa les yeux. Deidara déglutit mais ne cilla pas. Son chef venait de se rendre compte qu'il essayait de fouiner pour en savoir plus. Visiblement il n'arrivait pas à faire l'idiot comme Tobi. D'ailleurs ou était-il celui-là ? Il avait disparu depuis l'arrivée de Sakura.

« Je veux qu'elle n'ait plus d'autre choix que de nous rejoindre. Je veux qu'elle pense que nous seuls pouvons l'accepter telle qu'elle est. La technique qu'elle a utilisée est choquante et terrifiante. Les gens réagissent mal à ce genre de pouvoirs… »

Deidara sentit le regard de Pein sur ses mains. Il serra les poings.

« Je vais rappeler à cette jeune fille ce qu'elle a fait dès qu'Itachi Uchiha rentrera. Occupe-toi d'elle en attendant, continue ce que tu as commencé. Lui as-tu bien menti sur le temps qu'elle avait passé en détention ? Et ici ?»

« .. Oui... Hmm »

« Parfait, il faut rapidement insinuer le doute en elle sur la confiance qu'elle peut accorder à ses amis. De plus, être absente depuis si longtemps de son village entamera grandement son moral et nous facilitera la tâche… »

Pein se tut un instant et fixa Deidara.

« Un problème, Hmm ? »

« As-tu réussi à être suffisamment aimable, voire amical avec elle ? Il est primordial d'endormir sa vigilance.»

Deidara planta son regard dans celui de Pein.

« J'ai été tellement sympa que ça m'a donné envie de gerber, Hmm.. »

Pein parut satisfait et plongea son regard dans les flammes, ignorant désormais le jeune homme.

Deidara fronça les sourcils, fit un bref signe de tête à Pein et quitta le bureau, assez perplexe. Il connaissait les techniques de genjustu d'Itachi et s'en méfiait comme de la peste. Il grinça des dents. Il haïssait ce type. Il le haïssait parce qu'il était évident qu'il ne pouvait le battre.

Mais quel rapport avec la gamine aux cheveux roses ?


	5. Chapitre 5 : Genjutsu

_Bonjour à toutes! (et à tous?)_

_Merci merci merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'encouragent énormément! (et en plus mon tit coeur fait youplaboum dans ma poitrine à chaque lecture) (niaiserie quand tu nous tiens xD) Vraiment merci de prendre le temps d'écrire un petit mot, je suis ravie de voir que mon travail est apprécié! :D_

_Onigiri Daisuki: quand j'ai lu ta review j'ai d'abord pensé " .God" puis après j'ai eu très (très) honte en relisant mes chapitres attentivement et en tombant sur les dites fautes (ignobles du reste). __Donc j'ai tout corrigé et je vais éditer les chapitres (Si malgré ça, d'autres fautes persistent n'hésitez pas à me le dire!) (je corrigerai puis ensuite je me ferai hara kiri pour laver mon honneur) (comment ça je termine __d'abord__ la fiction?!)_

_Et pour le changement de narrateur, oui c'était fait exprès. D'abord pour le suspense, ensuite parce que c'était plus dynamique et vivant. C'était trop choquant dans la lecture? :/_

_Mais avant cela, je ne vais pas vous faire patienter plus longtemps, voici le chapitre 5! Je rappelle juste (mais est-il utile de le préciser?) que cette fiction est rated M et que ce chapitre en est le parfait exemple! _

* * *

**Rédemption**

Chapitre V : Genjutsu

Itachi sortit calmement de l'antre de son chef. Pein s'était montré clair, précis et impassible. Pour des yeux non avertis, il se comportait tout à fait normalement et profitait d'une occasion sans trop compter sur sa réussite. Mais les yeux d'Itachi pouvaient déceler bien plus que le commun des mortels. De légères modifications dans le comportement de son chef, dans son timbre de voix et ses pupilles légèrement plus dilatées que d'habitude. Il était évident que Pein s'investissait beaucoup dans cette opération et semblait étrangement intéressé par cette jeune fille à peine sortie de l'enfance.

Itachi marchait à pas lents et mesurés. De lointains souvenirs émergeaient et ponctuaient sa marche, comme si les voix et les rires de son enfance répondaient au bruit de ses pas sur le sol de cette lugubre demeure. Konoha. Elle venait de Konoha.

Il s'engouffra dans un couloir et aperçu Deidara qui essayait de se décontracter avant d'entrer dans une pièce. Se comporter de manière polie et amicale avec la jeune fille semblait lui demander beaucoup d'efforts. Itachi aurait souri s'il savait encore comment faire.

Deidara s'arrêta dans son mouvement, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, et sembla surpris un instant lorsqu'il reconnut Itachi. Ce dernier lui accorda un bref regard et un signe de tête, ne jugeant pas utile de lui expliquer en détail la raison de sa présence ici.

Itachi jugeait rarement utile de parler.

Son regard dévia rapidement vers la jeune fille et il se figea un instant. Il était déstabilisé, car il se souvenait d'une fillette aux cheveux roses qui était tout le temps avec la petite Yamanaka, la petite blonde qui harcelait son frère, enfant. Une petite fille effacée, peu sûre d'elle, tout le temps en retrait. Et pourtant, il avait été intrigué par cette enfant. Peut-être parce que malgré son corps tremblant et son attitude réservée, ses yeux de jade fixaient avec froideur le monde qui l'entourait.

« Je vais commencer, Deidara, éloigne toi. »

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et serra les poings. Il n'appréciait pas de recevoir un ordre d'Itachi devant la gamine, parce que cela montrait trop clairement que l'Uchiha lui était supérieur. La survie de son égo en dépendait. Il sentit la langue dans sa paume lui lécher les doigts, comme impatiente.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? »

Itachi fixa Sakura quelques secondes sans répondre, puis sans un mot, en un instant, il se tint devant elle, ses pupilles activées. Il posa la main sur son front et Sakura se retrouva plongée dans le noir. Itachi apparut devant elle, ses yeux écarlates lui donnant l'aspect d'un fantôme menaçant dans toute cette obscurité. Puis soudain, elle sentit une présence et Deidara apparut derrière elle, visiblement surpris.

« Je t'avais dit de t'éloigner Deidara » Sakura frissonna à l'entente de cette voix si neutre, sans accents, sans tonalité. Itachi Uchiha semblait plus mort que vivant et cette simple impression suffisait à la terrifier.

« Pas fait exprès, la gamine est tombée en arrière, sur mes pieds, hmm » La voix de Deidara semblait boudeuse, moqueuse mais l'animosité se détachait de chacun de ses mots. Sakura, perdue face à ces deux criminels, dans une pièce inconnue, livrée à un futur incertain, fut au moins sure d'une seule chose en l'entendant.

Il mentait.

Itachi ne sembla pas plus se formaliser de la présence de son « camarade » et reporta son attention sur Sakura, fixant ses yeux de ses prunelles écarlates.

Aussitôt, la jeune fille ressentit une terrible douleur, comme si son crâne allait exploser, comme si son corps allait se déchirer. Elle entendit des murmures, à peine chuchotés, qui lui susurraient tantôt des choses horribles, tantôt des ordres et ce brouhaha pourtant peu bruyant semblaient peser sur son esprit comme des milliers de voix menaçantes.

« M… Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ! » La voix de Sakura, à la fois surprise et furieuse semblait métallique, comme si une barrière invisible la séparait des deux hommes.

« Je vais pénétrer votre esprit à la recherche des informations qui m'intéressent. Ça ne durera pas longtemps. »

Sakura, à genoux, écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Une telle technique était-elle seulement possible ? Pouvait-on réellement réduire un être humain à un livre qu'on feuillette ? La douleur intense, les murmures oppressants et vicieux, la silhouette immobile de son agresseur, tout cela semblait prendre plus de force à chaque instant, comme si à tout moment, son esprit pouvait se briser sous ces assauts.

Sakura sentait sa fin approcher, sa volonté se fissurer, ses peurs devenir plus présentes et plus puissantes. Son esprit si combatif peinait à garder un semblant de lucidité et bientôt les murmures devinrent des voix, les voix un bourdonnement et le bourdonnement se mua en un brouhaha qui comprimait les moindres parcelles de son esprit, broyant les derniers sentiments d'espoirs qui l'habitaient, les dernières pensées cohérentes.

Soudain, une image un peu floue sembla flotter devant elle, et les voix furent moins présentes. Elle revit Naruto, enfant, essayant d'envoyer un ricochet de l'autre côté d'une rivière. Il échoua, se tourna vers elle, croisa les deux bras derrière sa tête, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

« La prochaine fois, pour sûr ! »

Sakura, passé la seconde de douceur que lui accorda cette vision, comprit avec horreur qu'Itachi commençait à accéder à ses souvenirs. Que ses souvenirs pouvaient lui montrer non seulement les plus intimes moments de sa vie, mais aussi compromettre irrémédiablement ses amis. Cette terrible vérité s'imposa à son esprit et l'électrisa.

Elle était prête à mourir, et aurait certainement accueilli la mort avec joie. Mais l'idée même de mettre ses amis en danger, d'offrir à leurs adversaires des informations, des détails, des armes pour les combattre fut insupportable.

« Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah »

Deidara, surpris, fit un pas en arrière, tandis que Sakura hurlait, pour se donner du courage, pour faire fuir les voix, pour montrer qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas si facilement.

Elle baissa la tête et adressa un regard noir, à Itachi, le défiant. Elle haletait péniblement, en sueur, tremblante, la douleur comprimant encore chaque muscle de son corps.

Mais les voix s'étaient éteintes, lointaines.

« Impressionnant… »

Sakura leva la tête, presque triomphante, heureuse d'avoir au moins retardé l'inévitable, d'avoir pu prouver sa résistance, sa valeur et sa loyauté. Elle était prête.

« … Mais ça ne sera pas suffisant. »

Le rictus qui s'était formé sur ses lèvres se brisa, et Sakura reçut de plein fouet toute la puissance de la volonté d'Itachi. Les murmures, alors véritables hurlements, lui déchirèrent t les sens et brouillèrent son esprit. Cela sembla durer une éternité, comme suspendue dans l'espace, le temps, Sakura souffrait, encore et encore et encore. Elle résista, puis vacilla. Ses défenses furent brisées et des souvenirs diffus, épars, sans queue ni tête, commencèrent à affluer, noyant Itachi, Deidara et la jeune fille dans un tourbillon d'images.

Naruto, Ino, des enfants qui la maltraitaient, des entrainements secrets dans la forêt à lancer des kunais, un flot de couleurs et de sons diffus apparurent rapidement, disparaissant et se reformant presque instantanément.

Puis soudain, une image nette et précise sembla les envelopper, comme si eux-mêmes faisaient partie du souvenir. Sakura, libérée des hurlements, releva la tête, désespérée et scruta les alentours. Lorsqu'elle reconnut la maison de son enfance, et les bruits provenant de l'étage, son sang se glaça, ses muscles se tendirent et elle laissa échapper un « non » plaintif.

Deidara regarda alors la jeune fille, brisée, se transformer peu à peu en une petite fille apeurée lorsque les sons de l'étage se firent plus présents.

« Mais de quoi a-t-elle peur, Hmm ? » En effet, aucun shinobi ennemi ne venait troubler la quiétude des lieux, l'ambiance semblait sereine dans ce qui devait être une petite maison paisible. Itachi Sakura et Deidara se trouvaient dans le couloir de l'entrée.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une petite fille aux cheveux roses, portant un bandeau rouge dans les cheveux.

« Maman, regarde ce que Ino m'a offert ! » Un sourire innocent, des yeux un peu voilés, le bras droit couverts de bleus, Deidara grimaça à cette seule vue. Il lui semblait avoir déjà vu trop d'enfants comme elle.

« Maman ? »

La petite fille du souvenir sembla soudain entendre les bruits étouffés venants d'en haut et se dirigea lentement vers les escaliers, comme hypnotisée mais à la fois anxieuse.

« Maman ? »

Sakura s'agita, fixant la petite fille avec des yeux horrifiés, semblant comprendre quelque chose qui échappait encore à ses acolytes.

« Non… je t'en prie, ne monte pas.. »

Itachi et Deidara reportèrent leur attention sur la Sakura adolescente, qui tremblait, tétanisée, encore à genoux au sol.

« Ne monte pas… »

Sourde à ces supplications, la petite fille monta quelques marches, s'arrêta, regarda en bas, puis continua de monter. Itachi releva Sakura et s'engagea à la suite de la petite fille avec difficulté, l'adolescente ne semblant pas tenir sur ses jambes et se contentant de fixer avec horreur l'escalier. Deidara intervint et plaça le bras de Sakura autour de ses épaules, afin de la soulever à moitié pour monter les marches. Ils avancèrent ainsi, précautionneusement, silencieusement, à la suite de la petite fille qui montait lentement les marches. Les sons et bruits furent alors audibles et on put distinguer des gémissements, ponctués de cris. Une voix d'homme insultait et criait.

« Maman ? » La petite fille émit un murmure, presque gémissant.

« Je t'en prie… Non… »

Itachi et Deidara s'avancèrent jusqu'à être derrière la petite fille, qui semblait s'être arrêtée devant une porte à peine entrouverte. Les cris, insultes et les gémissements étaient maintenant parfaitement saisissables et Deidara sentit la jeune fille qui tremblait contre lui, comme en proie à une crise.

« N'ouvre p… »

La petite fille ouvrit la porte. Et Deidara crut qu'il allait vomir.

Un homme battait et violait une femme, l'insultant copieusement, l'apostrophant en hurlant.

« T'aimes ça hin ?! Avoue que t'aimes ça, salope ! »

La femme ne répondait que par des gémissements et des pleurs étouffés, se tordant pour essayer d'éviter les coups et de se dégager de l'emprise de l'homme.

« M… Mam… Maman ? P.. Papa ?»

La femme leva la tête et croisa le visage horrifié de son enfant, les lèvres tremblantes, les larmes coulant silencieusement le long de ses joues.

Sakura s'affaissa complètement sur Deidara.

Puis l'homme leva la tête et vit la petite fille, terrifiée, tétanisée. D'un bond, il se précipita sur elle.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi, sale petite pétasse ! »

Il frappa. Encore, Encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'on entende un horrible bruit, comme un craquement sinistre et un hurlement déchirant.

« Nooooon ! » La femme se précipita sur son enfant et reçut une terrible gifle, qui la fit tomber en arrière, sur le chevet du lit. Son arcade éclata en gerbes de sang, tachant le tapis et la couette.

« Putain, mais tu peux pas faire attention, abrutie ! » Il la gifla encore et se tourna vers la petite fille en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre, alors qu'elle tremblait en tenant son bras brisé.

Presque calmé, il se tourna à nouveau vers la femme, qui gisait, à moitié nue, sur le sol. Du sang glissait le long de ses joues, du sang glissait le long de ses cuisses. Celles-ci étaient couvertes de bleus, récents, anciens. Elle pleurait silencieusement, résignée, brisée.

L'homme se détourna d'elle et regarda la petite fille, qui essayait lentement de se relever.

« Pourquoi t'es rentrée toi, hein ? POURQUOI ? »

L'enfant s'affaissa sous la puissance et l'agressivité de la voix. Elle se mit à trembler.

« Putain tu vas répondre oui ! » Il s'approcha et la frappa violement, atteignant son bras cassé et lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

« Répond ! »

« Je… je voulais montrer à Maman le bandeau que m'a offert Ino » Elle avait débité sa phrase d'une traite, sans le regarder.

L'homme sembla alors apercevoir le bandeau qui décorait la chevelure rose.

« Aaaaah… Tu veux te faire jolie comme les femmes alors ? »

L'enfant se mit à trembler, les yeux écarquillés de peur à l'entente de cette phrase doucereuse dont les insinuations heurtaient son esprit.

« Non, Non… ! »

« Mais si, mais si… Tu veux faire comme ta mère, c'est ça ? »

« Non ! Non ! Pas du tout ! »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais m'occuper des filles dans ton genre… »

La petite fille leva la tête, croisa le regard lubrique et malsain de son père. Et hurla.

L'homme l'empoigna et la jeta sur le lit. La femme ne bougea pas. Il déchira les vêtements de sa fille, en ricanant avec sauvagerie.

« Tu vas voir, je sais trèèès bien m'occuper des filles dans ton genre… »

Toute l'horreur qui se refléta dans les yeux de Sakura à cet instant serra l'estomac de Deidara. Il était sans doute un meurtrier, un criminel et ses mains n'étaient pas propres. Mais de là à agresser une femme, un enfant… C'était des exactions dont il ne pourrait jamais se rendre coupable.

La petite fille se tortillait mais stoppa bien vite lorsque le poids de son père l'écrasa sur le lit. Il approcha son visage d'elle et lui susurra à l'oreille.

« Tu sais, les filles comme ta mère… »

A côté d'eux, Itachi et Deidara entendirent la voix faible de Sakura répéter les mots de son père. Ses lèvres bougeant en rythme avec les siennes, comme une parfaite imitation.

« … Les pétasses comme ta mère… »

Il déchira la culotte de sa fille et écarta ses cuisses, glissant la sienne entre les deux.

« ... Moi, je les baise ! »

Soudain, Sakura attrapa un kunai dans la poche de son pantalon déchiré, le planta dans la gorge de son père et fit un mouvement sec sur le côté.

La femme regarda son mari se relever, une main sur son cou égorgé. Il fixa un instant sans comprendre sa fille, sa femme et tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd. Bientôt le sang se répandit en une flaque morbide.

Sakura, enfant, se releva, une main tenant sa culotte déchirée, l'autre tenant le kunai meurtrier. Son visage, sa poitrine, était maculés du sang de son père.

La femme, sa mère, la fixa un instant, yeux écarquillés, bouche entrouverte, toujours assise à côté du lit.

« Monstre… »

Deidara tourna son visage vers Sakura, qu'il soutenait à grande peine, pour l'entendre et la voir prononcer ce mot au même moment où sa mère le crachait.

Ses yeux étaient vides, froids, indifférents à l'horreur qui s'étalait devant elle. La haine et le dégout qui l'avaient saisie à la vision de ce souvenir brisèrent le masque de pureté et d'innocence de la jeune fille. Elle tourna la tête vers Itachi. Elle tourna la tête vers Deidara.

Il frissonna, d'excitation, de peur, il n'aurait su le dire. Mais la vision des prunelles vertes de Sakura à cet instant marquèrent Deidara à jamais.

Un regard sombre, vide, absent. Il connaissait ce regard. Son regard sentait la mort et le sang, reflétait les âmes torturées qu'il avait prises.

Un regard de meurtrière.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Secret

_Bonjour Bonjour!_

_Je tiens encore à vous remercier de suivre ma fiction, vos messages me font vraiment énormément plaisir! La fougue de la jeunesse éternelle est en moi! (Lee sort de ce corps!)_

_Ah et je me rends compte que je n'ai pas répondu à Lunamyx Voldy, qui a soulevé une inquiétude qui peut être vous touche aussi: Oui cette fiction sera terminée. L'histoire est entièrement construite et organisée et la fin est déjà prévue, planifiée. Je sais où je vais et j'espère vous embarquer avec moi jusqu'à la fin :D_

_C'est aussi pour cette raison que mes publications sont si rapides: tous les événements à venir sont frais dans ma tête et en plus, en plus, j'ai de supers reviews pour m'encourager! :D (continuez, continuez! xD)_

_Mais assez de blabla, voici le chapitre 6. Court, certes, mais la suite arrive bientôt (les chapitres 7 et 8 sont écrits ;p) J'espère qu'il saura vous faire patienter avec plaisir!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Rédemption**

Chapitre VI : Secret

Pein regardait les flammes dans sa cheminée. Un feu qui crépitait, se mouvait, agressait les murs qui le retenaient.

Il avait toujours aimé le feu. Et sa capacité naturelle de détruire.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Itachi.

« Ah, des nouvelles de notre invitée ? »

« J'ai pu accéder à ses souvenirs. Du moins un souvenir particulier de son enfance. »

Pein se tourna vers lui, mi intéressé, mi déçu.

« J'ai pu accéder au souvenir de son premier meurtre. »

Itachi aperçut une lueur d'excitation dans les yeux de Pein alors qu'un rictus naissait sur ses lèvres.

« Merveilleux, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle ait réellement tué de sang-froid avant sa captivité. Qui était sa première victime ? »

« Son père. »

« Son père ? »

« Il la battait elle et sa mère. Il violait également sa femme et un jour il a voulu faire subir le même sort à sa fille. Elle l'a égorgé. »

« Splendide… »

Pein sembla pensif un moment, comme excité par les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui.

« Convoque les autres, dans une heure en salle de réunion. Qu'ils soient tous là. »

Il se tourna, se plongeant dans la contemplation du feu dans l'âtre.

« Tobi est introuvable. »

« Il est en mission, je me charge de le contacter personnellement. Tu peux disposer »

Itachi sortit silencieusement de la pièce et alla rejoindre sa chambre. Face à un Uchiha, même Pein se révélait être un piètre menteur, incapable de moduler véritablement sa voix et son corps pour paraitre crédible. Tobi n'était certainement pas en mission.

Beaucoup plus loin, dans une sombre grotte à flanc de montagne, une lampe cassée crachotait sa lumière sur des murs froids, couverts de marques. De petits meubles gisaient, brisés, aux quatre coins de la pièce. Tobi se tenait là, au milieu de ce fracas, accroupi, les deux bras enserrant sa tête. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière en gémissant.

« Sa-ku-raaaa… »

Tobi s'arrêta de bouger. Un sourire terrifiant fendit ses lèvres et sa main s'écarta pour laisser deviner l'unique œil visible sous son masque.

Son sharingan était activé.

« Bien, je vois que vous avez tous pu revenir à temps. Nous allons commencer.

Pein s'assis et tous l'imitèrent. L'Akatsuki était réunie. Seul Tobi manquait à l'appel mais seul Itachi sembla le remarquer.

La porte s'ouvrit et Deidara entra, suivi de Sakura. Il s'assit et elle l'imita, prenant place à ses côtés. Aussitôt l'atmosphère sembla tendue, électrique. Elle n'avait pas peur. Et ça les excitait.

« Je vous ai rappelés pour vous faire part de certaines modifications quant à l'attribution des missions. Sakura Haruno ici présente accompagnera Deidara pour la mission 11. Itachi et Kisame devront attendre pour effectuer la mission 8. Quant à vous deux –il désigna Kakuzu et Hidan de la main- vous allez effectuer la mission 10 sans attendre. »

Les ordres semblaient déplaire mais personne n'émit de plaintes. Pein formula d'autres exigences, notamment l'importance pour les membres de l'Akatsuki de ne pas importuner Sakura Haruno. Il y eut plusieurs murmures moqueurs et Hidan offrit même un clin d'œil lubrique à la jeune fille. Elle pinça les lèvres, méprisante. Puis, au bout d'un moment, Pein se tourna vers Deidara et Sakura.

« Bien, nous allons maintenant discuter de la mission d'Itachi et Kisame, je suis désolée ma chère mais ne pouvez entendre cette conversation pour l'instant. Deidara ramène Sakura dans ses quartiers et reviens. »

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, laissant passer Sakura devant lui et s'engouffra dans le corridor à sa suite.

Ils marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille. Deidara fixait ses cheveux qui se balançaient au rythme de ses pas. Il avait vu ce que Sakura endurait dans son enfance, ce qui l'avait changée, ce qui expliquait son regard. Plus encore que le crime dont elle s'était rendu coupable, c'était bien les mots et l'expression d'effarement de sa mère qui avaient profondément choquée Sakura.

« Monstre »

L'évidente injustice d'être jugée inhumaine alors qu'elle mettait fin à l'existence d'un être profondément mauvais, tenant plus du démon que de l'humain.

Ainsi, une évidence avait marqué son esprit de petite fille, comme un fer rouge : Son geste était si terrible qu'elle avait mérité la peur et le dégoût de sa mère et que si elle voulait être acceptée, il lui fallait cacher à jamais ce qui était arrivé le jour où elle avait reçu ce bandeau rouge.

Elle s'était inventé une vie et un caractère en imitant les autres au mieux, pour paraitre normale, espérant ainsi effacer ce crime odieux de sa conscience, de son esprit. Elle s'était même choisi un amoureux, malgré son aversion, son dégoût et sa peur du genre masculin. Il fallait faire comme toutes les autres petites filles. Mais si celles-ci avaient choisi Sasuke pour son charisme ou son charme, Sakura elle, l'avait choisi car elle était sûre que jamais il ne lui rendrait son affection.

Sakura avait ainsi grandi, déchirée de ne pouvoir avouer ce crime, terrifiée d'être rejetée, désespérée à l'idée de décevoir ses amis. Sans pouvoir se confier à quiconque, elle étouffa bientôt sous le poids de ces sentiments, rongée par un secret qui la rendait triste, amère, désenchantée. Sakura eut de plus en plus de difficultés à sourire jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'y arrive même plus. Devenant de plus en plus triste, de plus en plus cynique, elle finit par porter sur le monde un regard sombre, vidé des dernières illusions de l'enfance.

Seul Naruto, par sa seule présence, la convainquit de garder un semblant d'espoir, un semblant d'humanité en elle. Une dernière petite flamme qui l'aidait à être à ses côtés, lui qui illuminait la vie de tant de gens. Et qui n'arrivait pas à voir que sa propre coéquipière avait besoin de lumière.

Abritée derrière l'alibi de son amour brisé par Sasuke, personne ne vint la chercher dans son refuge de mélancolie et de regrets. Et Sakura sombra, lentement.

Deidara fixait ses cheveux, qui se balançaient au rythme de ses pas. Après avoir eu accès à cet épisode de sa vie, inconsciemment, Un lien fragile mais bien présent s'était installé entre lui et Sakura. Une espèce de compréhension mutuelle inexplicable.

Dans ses yeux, il avait reconnu une meurtrière. Dans ses yeux, elle avait reconnu un enfant maltraité.

Cependant leurs rôles étaient clairement définis : Deidara était loyal à l'Akatsuki , Sakura était loyale à Konoha.

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte et se retourna vers lui, le fixant de ses beaux yeux de jade. Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était trompé.

Elle lui ressemblait, effectivement. Mais elle était différente. Il lui restait une chance.

« Bien, tu es revenu. Je souhaite parler plus en détail de votre mission. »

Deidara s'assit silencieusement, sans quitter Pein des yeux.

« Un shinobi est amené à tuer ses ennemis dans une guerre, une confrontation, au cours d'une mission. Il est évident qu'elle ne nous rejoindra pas juste parce qu'elle a tué des personnes. Nous ne sommes pas réunis ici parce que nous sommes des shinobis d'exception, ou parce que le nombre de nos victimes est astronomique –Hidan et Kisame ricanèrent-. Nous sommes réunis ici parce que nos idéaux, nos actions et nos « sentiments » ne correspondent pas à ce que les gens qualifieraient de normal. »

Il marqua une pause, accorda un regard à l'assemblée.

« Sakura Haruno a grandi en recevant des coups mais a vécu ensuite entourée des idéaux d'honneur, de respect, de justice, d'amour… Ce qu'elle a vécu est en totale contradiction avec ce qu'on lui a appris. Elle est encore jeune, et l'impact de ses souvenirs est encore bien présent à son esprit. Encore plus maintenant qu'Itachi Uchiha les a réveillés. »

Il s'arrêta un instant, puis sourit.

« Et nous allons nous servir de cette contradiction pour lui montrer que le monde, la vie, ne sont pas tels qu'on lui a montré. Nous allons lui prouver que sa manière de penser, froide et indifférente n'est pas anormale mais au contraire parfaitement adapté à son statut de shinobi. Nous allons la rallier à notre organisation, parce qu'une fois que nous en aurons fini avec elle, même ses amis ne pourront l'accepter… »

Itachi releva la tête. Le plan de Pein était simple, corrompre Sakura Haruno en se servant de son secret et des terribles conséquences qu'il avait pu avoir sur son esprit. Se servir de ses doutes, de ses peurs, de son apparente indifférence à appréhender la vie.

Mais pourquoi la jeune fille était-elle si importante aux yeux de Pein?

* * *

_Tadaaaaa !_

_Ce chapitre est ce que j'appelle la fin de la première partie!_

_Le chapitre 7 sera plus long, pas de panique! :D_


	7. Chapitre 7 : Chute

_Hello!_

_Tout frais, voici le chapitre 7! Hin Hin Hin je ricane toute seule derrière mon écran à l'idée de vous poster bientôt les autres chapitres! _

_J'espère que l'histoire vous intéresse toujours autant, personnellement je prends toujours un plaisir certain à l'écrire! (petite tendance sado-masochiste? Oo)_

_J'espère que la taille du chapitre vous conviendra mieux, mais comme tu l'as dit Onigiri Daisuki la longueur du chapitre 6 (très court donc) était nécessaire dans le découpage de mon histoire! __N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, de vos impressions, ça me motive toujours énormément! :D_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Rédemption**

Chapitre VII : Chute

« Je ne porterai pas ça. »

Le ton de Sakura était catégorique. Hors de question de porter des vêtements fournis par l'Akatsuki. Elle regarda d'un air méprisant le tissu froissé sur son lit. Hors de question de porter cette maudite cape aux nuages rouges.

Deidara soupira, lassé. Il était évident qu'il n'allait pas l'habiller de force.

« Je ne porterai JAMAIS ça. »

Quoi que …

« Ecoute, personnellement tu pourrais te balader avec des plumes roses dans les fesses que ça me serait quand même égal-Sakura ouvrit la bouche pour protester- MAIS ! C'est un ordre du chef, t'es au beau milieu d'un repaire de criminels je te rappelle alors franchement je trouverais complètement stupide, inconscient et puéril de ta part de faire chier pour de simples vêtements alors qu'on peut t'obliger à bien plus… Hmm ?»

Sakura déglutit et reporta son regard sur la cape, étendue sur le lit. Ce qui la dérangeait vraiment, c'était le symbolisme qui se dégageait de ce geste, un rappel amer à la réalité: elle allait travailler avec Deidara en se faisant passer pour un membre de l'organisation. Elle se sentait étrangement souillée à l'idée d'endosser ce rôle, elle avait l'impression de trahir ses amis rien qu'en acceptant de porter ces habits.

Elle soupira. Il était évident que son refus aurait des conséquences déplaisantes. Et bien que courageuse, Sakura répugnait à souffrir à cause d'un simple caprice comme celui-là. Sa raison analysait la situation avec pragmatisme, son cœur voulait fuir cette situation qui la mettait mal à l'aise.

« Sors s'il te plaît, je vais m'habiller. »

Deidara attendit quelques secondes, apercevant le regard résigné de la jeune fille. Il sortit finalement, lui chuchotant qu'il attendait devant la porte.

Lorsque Sakura sortit enfin, Deidara ne put s'empêcher de penser que Pein était vraiment un putain de génial manipulateur. Il avait insisté pour que la jeune fille porte cette tenue si reconnaissable, afin d'habituer son esprit, de lui faire appréhender l'idée de faire partie de l'Akatsuki. Une espèce de lavage de cerveau en douceur, finement exécuté, dont la tenue n'était que la première étape. La deuxième étape, elle, serait beaucoup plus amère.

« COMMENT çA IL FAUT TOUS LES TUER ?!»

Deidara soupira, il était évident que son chef lui avait laissé la pire partie du plan. L'indignation de Sakura lui avait brisé les tympans.

« Nous avons un soutien. Nous voulons le conserver. Donc on remplit de temps en temps de petites missions sans envergures pour garder de bonnes relations. Ces gens le font chier donc on les bute. Simple. Hmm ? »

Sakura le fixa, plantant son regard dans le sien.

« Tu es parfaitement capable de faire cette mission seul. Et vous êtes parfaitement conscient de mes principes moraux. Alors pourquoi je suis là ? »

Le jeune homme resta silencieux quelques instants.

« C'était évident que je refuserai, pourquoi me faire venir alors que cela me faisait une occasion de m'enfuir ? C'était évident que je n'allais pas tuer ces pauvres gens !»

Deidara releva la tête et affronta son regard.

« Pourquoi tu emploies le passé alors que tu es toujours dehors, Hmm… »

Sakura, se figea, choquée.

« Tu emplois le passé parce que tu ne partiras pas. D'une, parce que tu es assez intelligente pour savoir que te retrouver sera un jeu d'enfant pour nous et de deux … »

Sakura déglutit, le regard toujours fixé derrière Deidara, fixant un point invisible.

« … Eh bien, nous t'acceptons telle que tu es et tu aimes ça, Hmm… »

Cette fois ci Sakura tourna vivement la tête vers le jeune homme et le foudroya du regard. La violence qui pouvait se dégager d'elle à tout moment était inouïe, comme si deux personnalités bien distinctes s'affrontaient dans son esprit.

Une violence sauvage, mordante, provoquée par les simples mots de Deidara. Parce qu'elle le savait, elle le sentait.

Il avait raison. Et ça lui faisait peur.

« Ils volent et réduisent en esclavage des enfants. Hmm. »

Sakura demeura silencieuse, mais son attitude montrait qu'elle accordait une attention relative à ses paroles.

« Je pensais que ça te conviendrait, de tuer des personnes aussi peu … morales. Hmm ? Tuer des monstres comme eux, ce n'est pas vraiment un crime tu sais… »

Deidara se félicita intérieurement d'avoir choisi ces paroles marquantes, qui allaient de toute évidence interpeller la jeune fille. Il se défendait en manipulation, finalement.

« Donc pour vous ce serait un acte de bonté, ça ne vous gêne pas ? »

Son ton sarcastique et moqueur amusa le jeune homme.

« On s'en fout complètement du bien, du mal, de toutes ces limites ! Tout ce qui compte, c'est notre intérêt, nos objectifs. Hmm»

Deidara montra de la main le camp à proximité.

« Ils sont une gêne pour nous, on doit les tuer. Pour Pein, c'était juste un bon moyen de te donner une mission que tu pourrais réaliser sans … inquiétudes, Hmm. »

Sakura suivit du regard son geste, et se tut pendant quelques instants, semblant réfléchir. Pein lui avait fait comprendre qu'il voulait qu'elle prenne part aux activités des membres de l'organisation. Malgré le ton poli qu'il avait employé c'était clairement un ordre. Souhaitait-il la recruter ? Elle ? Ça semblait risible, elle n'avait pas les capacités pour rivaliser avec la puissance des autres membres.

Il avait choisi une mission facile, compatible avec son caractère. Pourquoi ? Il croyait la convaincre que l'Akatsuki n'était pas qu'un ramassis de criminels tous plus dangereux les uns que les autres ?

Elle sentit le regard de Deidara sur elle. Il s'impatientait sans doute.

Deidara. Il l'avait trouvée, ramenée, soignée. Il l'avait sauvée. Sans aucun doute avec une idée derrière la tête, mais Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui être redevable.

Une idée lui traversa soudain l'esprit. Elle se maudit de ne pas y avoir songé avant. Ses amis ne semblaient pas la chercher, mais peut être avaient-ils juste perdu sa trace ! Elle se souvenait comme les missions d'enquêtes pouvaient être longues. Réaliser cette mission avec lui pouvait lui permettre de relancer les recherches ! Mais … A quel prix ? Elle sonda le campement. Ils étaient un peu moins d'une centaine. Etaient-ils réellement des criminels, méritaient-ils de mourir ?

« Je veux une preuve de ce que tu avances–elle pinça les lèvres, son regard se perdant un bref instant sur les bâtisses environnantes- Mon sens de la justice m'interdit de laisser ces hommes agir en toute impunité en détruisant des vies. Mais je ne n'agirai qu'avec des preuves irréfutables de leur culpabilité. »

Deidara se leva sans un mot et la conduisit vers un bâtiment au centre du village. Se déplaçant avec furtivité dans la pénombre ambiante, ils parvinrent sans problème à accéder à une fenêtre et purent surprendre une conversation.

« Les gosses sont partis pour l'autre village ? »

« Oui, ils n'en reste pas un seul ici, à part Ryu. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Je n'aime pas du tout l'idée de les avoir envoyés avec seulement quelques gardes… Un incident est si vite arrivé avec ces shinobis de la brume… »

« C'était la solution la plus raisonnable, nous aurions eu des problèmes si nous les avions gardés ici plus longtemps… »

Un bruit de chaise qui racle le sol, l'un des hommes se leva.

« J'espère que la paye arrivera à temps, cet endroit est déprimant et j'ai hâte d'aller ailleurs. »

« Tu veux dire un endroit où la brume, la pluie, le vent n'existent pas ? »

L'autre grommela quelque chose.

« J'vais me coucher, demain on lève le camp et on part à l'autre rendez-vous. »

Des bruits de pas, puis le silence. Deidara se tourna vers Sakura.

« Alors, satisfaite ? Hmm ?»

Il n'avait pas besoin de réponse. Les yeux de Sakura brillaient d'une fureur pure.

Deidara se surprit à aimer travailler avec la jeune fille. Elle était précise, directe, rapide. Et implacable. Elle s'éloigna à plusieurs reprises pour surprendre des fuyards. Personne ne fut épargné et bientôt la terre fut écarlate.

Il remarqua bientôt que les mains de Sakura étaient couvertes de sang. Il en déduisit qu'elle était une adepte du taijutsu. Il entendit un râle.

Une adepte très efficace.

Le visage impassible, une tache de sang maculant sa joue droite. Elle semblait étonnamment sereine au milieu des cadavres jonchant le sol.

« Pourquoi tu n'utilises qu'une seule technique de combat ? Ce n'est pas très spectaculaire ! Hmm ? »

« Je suis un ninja médecin, l'économie de chakra est primordiale dans mon domaine. Et puis, je ne vais pas gaspiller mes ressources contre des adversaires si faibles.»

Un homme se précipita sur elle, un kunai dans chaque main. D'un mouvement souple et ample, elle se retrouva devant lui, le surprenant dans sa course alors qu'il était encore dans son élan et posa d'un geste habile sa main sur sa poitrine. Il s'effondra instantanément.

Deidara siffla d'admiration.

« Ah oui je vois, technique chirurgicale de médecin appliqué à la mise à mort des ennemis, pas mal vraiment pas mal, ton sens artistique est impressionnant quoique médiocre visuellement Hmm ! »

Il la regarda, elle et ses cheveux roses flottant au vent, son innocence enfantine irradiant encore chaque trait de son visage, même avec ce sang sur elle.

Cela lui rappela le jour où il l'avait trouvée dans la forêt. Sa peau rougie par le sang séché, ses blessures, sa fragilité. Et pourtant il l'avait senti. Cette violence, sourde, qui semblait habiter chaque fibre de son corps.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et son estomac se contracta.

« Je n'ai jamais utilisé cette technique devant mes amis. Pas une seule fois je ne leur ai montré mon style d'attaque. Je suis toujours restée en arrière. J'avais peur de ne pas réussir à masquer mon indifférence, de ne pas réussir à cacher que tuer est d'une telle facilité pour moi.»

Elle baissa les yeux, se perdant dans ses pensées.

« C'est si facile… »

Deidara se tut, comprenant l'importance d'une telle révélation. Comme l'avait dit Pein, un shinobi est très souvent amené à tuer. Que son geste le hante ensuite dépend de son caractère, de son expérience, de sa façon d'appréhender la vie ou la mort.

Sakura elle, n'avait aucun regret, aucun fantôme qui venait la tourmenter. Mettre fin à une vie n'était pas difficile pour elle, car tous ses sentiments semblaient effacés, comme anesthésiés.

Son instinct de survie semblait avoir pris le contrôle de son être et plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Le jeune homme ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle. Elle qui semblait si triste, si résignée, comme prisonnière de son destin. Elle avait combattu toute sa vie, en tant que shinobi, en tant que femme. La lassitude semblait peu à peu l'envahir. Il comprit que malgré tous ses principes, malgré son amour et sa loyauté sincères envers ses amis, la possibilité d'être enfin libérée de ce fardeau, de pouvoir enfin se comporter normalement sans craindre d'effrayer ses camarades, séduisait Sakura. Il baissa la tête.

Quelque chose s'était brisé en elle, depuis ce jour funeste. Et au lieu de lui réapprendre à vivre, de lui permettre de laisser enfin son passé traumatisant derrière elle, Pein voulait qu'elle rejette le peu d'humanité, le peu de chaleur et de bonté qui subsistait en elle. Lassée, fatiguée, affaiblie, Il réussirait à la corrompre, c'était évident. Et Deidara, surpris, ne ressentit aucun plaisir à l'idée de cette perspective.

« La mission s'est déroulée comme prévu ? »

« Aucun souci, la mission est accomplie. »

Pein s'accorda un léger sourire puis d'un signe de tête, leur fit signe qu'ils pouvaient disposer. Alors qu'ils allaient franchir la porte, il interpella Sakura.

« Tu es désormais libre de circuler dans ce complexe. Je te conseille juste de te tenir à l'écart de certains membres de l'organisation qui manquent … de courtoisie. »

Sakura, sans se retourner, approuva d'un signe de tête et s'engouffra à la suite de Deidara.

Pein, un sourire satisfait sur le visage, se perdit dans la contemplation du feu ronflant dans l'âtre.

« Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps maintenant…. »

A Konoha, le jeune Ryu tremblait de tous ses membres devant l'assemblée du conseil. Pressé de questions, stressé, le garçon ne pouvait que bafouiller les réponses en priant que tout s'arrête bientôt. Tsunade avait eu beau insister pour que cet interrogatoire se fasse le plus tard possible, elle ne pouvait qu'assister impuissante à cette véritable torture mentale.

« Très bien, nous avons établi grâce à vous que c'est l'organisation criminelle Akatsuki qui s'est rendue coupable de ce massacre. Maintenant pouvez-vous identifiez avec précision le shinobi responsable ?

« Un … homme blond, g… grand… il y avait des explosions partout. Mais il y avait q… quelqu'un d'autre, une femme. »

« Qui dit explosions dit Deidara, nukenin du pays de la roche… »

« Et la femme ? »

« Hmm se pourrait-il que ce soit Konan, nukenin du pays de la brume ? »

« Elle est très facilement reconnaissable, dis-moi gamin, avait-elle les cheveux bleus ? »

Ryu, surpris, hocha négativement la tête.

« N…Non, elle av… avait les cheveux … roses. »


	8. Chapitre 8 : Doutes

_Bonjour Bonjour!_

_Yu-chan-x3 m'a fait remarqué que mes chapitres sont extrêmement courts, en tenant compte de cela, j'ai essayé d'écrire un chapitre 9 plus long. Sans succès, je vous l'avoue :/ Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à rajouter des fioritures dans un chapitre où j'ai déjà mis tout ce que je voulais (événements, informations, ...) le découpage de l'histoire étant très précis pour garder le suspense et vous proposer une expérience de lecture intéressante (psychorigide? noooon xD)_

_Par contre, j'ai fait un effort au niveau des descriptions =D (négociation, compromis... omg même ici j'applique mes cours xD)_

_Bonne lecture! =D_

* * *

**Rédemption**

Chapitre VIII : Doutes

Sakura, désormais dispensée de l'escorte permanente de Deidara, se surprit à explorer les recoins du complexe, poussée par la curiosité. Cet endroit, qui était lugubre et sombre, l'apaisait à sa manière. Les grands murs de pierres grises devenaient rassurants. Les immenses pièces communes, peu éclairées, devinrent ses refuges.

Rester seule dans sa chambre lui était désormais impossible. Elle avait besoin de cette illusion de liberté, d'autonomie. Elle avait besoin de s'évader de cette ambiance pesante, lourde, qui la hantait, de cet étau de souffrance. Elle avait besoin de fuir.

Le réfectoire était devenu son refuge. Cet endroit inhabituel, surprenant de par ses proportions mais aussi par la quantité et la diversité de nourritures stockées, lui permettait de se retrouver seule avec elle-même, de chérir des souvenirs de réunions entre amis au restaurant après des retours de missions, lui apportant un semblant de joie, de réconfort. Ces moments volés, ces moments de pure nostalgie lui permettait de respirer et de garder la tête haute.

Cependant, un jour, Itachi entra soudainement dans la pièce. Il lui accorda un bref regard et se dirigea immédiatement vers les placards, semblant glisser silencieusement sur le sol. Sakura fut d'abord pétrifiée, à cause de sa dernière rencontre où il lui avait arraché son souvenir le plus douloureux et parce qu'elle avait la sensation de s'être fait prendre dans un moment de faiblesse, un moment d'apaisement et de quiétude.

Elle n'était pas habituée à avoir de la visite en ces lieux, Sakura se renseignait quant à leurs retours de missions et évitait soigneusement leurs horaires, peu encline à côtoyer des meurtriers de masse durant ses rares moments de tranquillité. Elle se leva et apporta son assiette dans l'évier pour la laver, afin de pouvoir quitter au plus vite cet endroit.

« Peux-tu me passer cette serviette ? »

Sakura leva les yeux et rencontra un regard d'ébène, aussi neutre et impassible que les murs de cette bâtisse. Etrangement cette comparaison la rassura un peu.

« Tiens. »

Itachi se mit à cuisiner un plat simple et Sakura se rendit compte trop tard qu'elle restait à côté de lui, à l'observer silencieusement.

« Comptes-tu rester là longtemps ? »

Surprise, elle ne ressentit aucune gêne, aucune peur en entendant cette voix si monocorde.

Itachi scruta un instant son visage. Puis, sans un mot, continua la préparation de son repas. Visiblement la présence de Sakura ne l'importunait pas outre mesure.

Cet évènement étrange finit par se répéter plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que Sakura provoque leur rencontre, en se rendant au réfectoire aux horaires où Itachi avait l'habitude de s'y trouver.

Etonnée, surprise, la jeune fille admit pourtant aimer ces moments de silence, où ils étaient plus à coté qu'ensemble.

Au fil des jours, Itachi s'habitua à cette douce présence peu envahissante. Sakura semblait juste profiter de l'instant, du silence. Mais même si le jeune homme appréciait le tact dont elle faisait preuve en restant discrète, la nostalgie qu'elle déclenchait chez lui l'irritait considérablement.

Des souvenirs diffus, parfois seulement des images s'imposaient à son esprit. Son frère, des enfants, une gamine aux cheveux roses. Ses parents.

Itachi reposa son bol sur la table.

Sakura était là, à l'autre bout de la table, les yeux fermés. Elle semblait dormir, apaisée.

Itachi se leva, posa son bol dans l'évier et retourna s'assoir à côté d'elle. Sentant sa présence, elle ouvrit les yeux et le fixa, étonnée qu'il rompe ainsi leur accord tacite de distance raisonnable.

« Pourquoi recherches-tu ma compagnie ? »

Sakura soutint son regard mais ne répondit pas.

« Répond »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Tu mens. »

Sakura soupira.

« Tu es...rassurant… »

Itachi ne s'attendait visiblement pas à s'entendre dire qu'il était apaisant.

« Tu as beau être un … un meurtrier, un traitre… tu … tu me rappelles mon village. »

Ah. C'était donc ça. La nostalgie.

* * *

« ON A ENFIN DES NOUVELLES DE SAKURA !? »

Tsunade regardait avec lassitude Naruto s'agiter bruyament dans son bureau, établissant à la va vite des plans saugrenus pour partir à la recherche de sa coéquipière.

« Je crois que tu n'as pas bien saisi à quelle occasion j'ai obtenu cette information Naruto… »

Il tourna la tête vers elle, délaissant Sai, qui sembla soulagé.

« On s'en fiche, non ? L'essentiel c'est qu'on a enfin une piste après avoir passé des mois à traquer ces ordures dans des cachettes plus paumées les unes que les autres ! »

« Naruto, je répète : nous savons où Sakura a été vue pour la dernière fois parce qu'elle se trouvait au beau milieu d'un campement dont les occupants ont été massacrés. »

« Bah elle était prisonnière, elle a réussi à s'enfuir et maintenant faut aller l'aider ! »

Tsunade soupira en jetant un coup d'œil à Kakashi et Yamato, leur demandant silencieusement de l'aide.

« Naruto, je crois vraiment que tu devrais l'écouter … »

« Merci Kakashi. Naruto, il faut que tu saches que Sakura ne faisait pas partie des prisonniers mais des assaillants. »

Naruto se tut, son sourire s'effaçant peu à peu de son visage. Tsunade poursuivit, encouragée par le silence pesant qui s'était abattu sur la pièce.

« Elle a participé à l'assassinat des membres d'une organisation humanitaire, destinée à récupérer et amener les enfants dans un orphelinat créé pour accueillir des orphelins de guerre…. Et ce n'est pas tout… »

Naruto, assommé par cette information, fixait avec appréhension Tsunade, ses grands yeux bleus voilés de douleur.

« Elle portait le manteau de l'Akatsuki. »

« Q…Quoi ? »

« Que ce soit bien clair Naruto, la recherche de Sakura devient désormais une priorité absolue pour le village »

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

« Ah parce qu'avant ça ne l'était pas ? »

Tsunade secoua la tête, passablement contrariée.

« Ce n'est pas la question Naruto ! Tu sais très bien que tous nos shinobis étaient informés, alertés… Non, la gravité de la situation exige désormais des mesures radicales. »

Yamato leva la tête, le visage soucieux.

« Les autres villages vont aussi la chercher après cet ... incident, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tsunade soupira, les nerfs à vifs.

« C'est ça, nous frôlons en ce moment la crise diplomatique avec le pays de la brume et de la pluie. Essaye de comprendre Naruto : un des shinobis de Konoha attaque et massacre des shinobis de la pluie. Soit le shinobi agit sur nos ordres, et c'est quasiment une déclaration de guerre. Soit le shinobi agit seul et les pays ne vont plus nous accorder leur confiance: pour eux, nous ne sommes pas capables de gérer et contrôler nos hommes! Nous serons mis à l'écart de toute décision diplomatique, mis au ban. Ce qui reviendra à signer notre arrêt de mort, à plus au moins loin terme. »

Naruto, qui s'était affalé sur une chaise, se leva soudainement à la fin de la tirade de Tsunade.

« Sakura a été enlevée et qui sait ce que ces salauds lui ont fait! Vous ne pouvez pas agir comme si elle était réellement responsable de ses actes! Comme si elle avait agi de son plein gré! Il y a forcément une explication! »

Le jeune homme planta son regard azur dans les yeux de l'Hokage.

« Sakura ne nous trahirait JAMAIS. »

Un lourd silence suivit ses paroles. Tsunade soutint le regard accusateur qu'il lui lançait.

« Naruto, que ce soit bien clair : Je n'ai jamais remis en cause la loyauté de Sakura envers ce village. Ce que j'essaye de te faire comprendre depuis tout à l'heure, c'est que toutes les équipes de shinobis de ta promotion vont se mettre à sa recherche, ensemble, avec toi à leur tête. La retrouver avant les autres villages est notre priorité absolue. »

Naruto sembla quelque peu rassuré par ces paroles et sortit avec un grand sourire pour rassembler les autres lui-même. Après sa –bruyante- sortie, Tsunade se laissa aller contre le dos de son fauteuil et se massa les tempes.

« Vous avez omis de lui dire que nous ne pouvons aucunement garantir qu'elle n'a pas effectivement déserté. Nous n'avons que des soupçons, des preuves indirectes d'un enlèvement... Les conseillers vont se faire un plaisir de réduire cet argument à néant pour la rendre responsable de cet acte, à tous les niveaux...

Tsunade, la tête appuyé sur ses mains croisées sous son menton, leva les yeux vers Yamato.

"Cette mission ne consiste pas vraiment à la sauver, mais à laver l'honneur du village avant tout. Sakura sera jetée en pâture aux conseillers, enquêteurs et autres magistrats dès qu'elle aura franchi ces portes. Elle payera le prix fort, pour l'exemple."

« Yamato, malgré le pouvoir du conseil de Konoha, je suis le chef de ce village. Jamais je ne laisserai Sakura se faire juger par d'autres que nos propres juges. »

« Mais est-ce que ça suffira ? Le témoignage de ce garçon est formel : elle a participé de son plein gré au massacre, travaillant ensemble avec Deidara, le nukenin du pays de la roche. Nos conseillers chercheront avant tout à protéger le village de représailles politiques… »

Tsunade leva un regard voilé vers Kakashi.

« A nous de découvrir pourquoi Sakura, mon élève, shinobi intègre et loyal de ce village, a agi ainsi. »

Kakashi se redressa. En partant, il ne pu s'empêcher de penser que Tsunade n'avait pas du tout démenti un procès. Si Sakura était jugée...

Naruto marchait à pas rapides, se dirigeant directement chez Ino Yamanaka. Pour réunir tout le monde en un temps record, c'était elle la meilleure.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas dupe, la situation était critique. Les politiciens ne s'embarrasseraient pas à découvrir pourquoi Sakura avait agi de la sorte. Elle serait condamnée. A l'exil ? A la mort ?

Il déglutit difficilement. S'imaginer ramener Sakura au village pour la voir y mourir lui était insupportable. Il serra les poings, se maudissant intérieurement. Il n'avait pas réussi à sauver Sasuke des fantômes de son passé. Il avait échoué à le protéger et voilà que maintenant il échouait également avec Sakura ?

Un instant, la souffrance et le doute envahirent son esprit, s'insinuant dans ses moindres pensées. Qu'est ce qui s'était passé pour que Sakura, SA sakura, massacre des innocents ? Torture ? Manipulation ? Possession ? Ou … était-elle réellement consciente de ses actes ?

Naruto secoua vivement la tête, rejetant immédiatement cette idée. Non, sa coéquipière était incapable d'un tel élan de cruauté, il en était sûr, absolument sûr !

Soudain il stoppa sa course, serra les poings, laissant son regard vagabonder sur les rues de Konoha, à ses pieds. Aussitôt cette vision lui rappela ce pourquoi il se battait, vivait. Son village. Ses amis.

« Je la ramènerai, coute que coute. C'est une promesse ! »

Il s'élança, plein d'espoir, de détermination.

* * *

A des milliers de kilomètres de là, Pein fixait une silhouette sombre qui se tenait dans un coin de son bureau, nonchalamment appuyée contre le mur.

« Konoha a commencé à bouger. »

Il ne pouvait pas voir clairement le visage de son interlocuteur, mais il sentait qu'il souriait.

« Parfait. »

La silhouette se redressa, dissimulant encore une partie de son corps dans l'ombre mais dévoilant une partie de son visage.

« Sakura Haruno … sera mienne. »

Un sourire terrifiant sur les lèvres, ses yeux brillant d'un éclat de folie, Tobi jubilait.

* * *

_Ah aussi, est ce que ma façon de découper les parties des chapitres est plus claire? (avec les lignes) _

_Je me suis rendue compte que le site ne prenait pas en compte quand je sautai une ligne pour démarquer les différents passages. L'histoire n'était-elle pas trop hachée de cette manière? Dois je revenir à mon ancienne configuration? :/_


	9. Chapitre 9 : ManipulationS

_Bien le bonjour!_

_Voici le chapitre 9, j'espère qu'il saura vous plaire!_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis!_

_Bonne lecture! =)_

* * *

**Rédemption**

Chapitre IX : ManipulationS

Deidara serra les poings, frustré. Avec un cri de rage, il fit exploser un oiseau d'argile, qui laissa une trainée sombre sur les murs de pierre.

Il n'avait jamais aimé se sentir impuissant, faible.

Il baissa la tête et le souvenir de sa mission avec Sakura lui revint en mémoire.

Ryu, devant lui, apeuré, tremblant, contemplant avec horreur le cadavre de l'homme qui avait tenté de l'aider. Le garçon n'arrivait pas à détacher les yeux du corps horriblement meurtri, dont le sang formait d'étranges arabesques sur le sol humide.

Lorsque Deidara s'était approché d'un pas, l'enfant s'était vivement reculé contre le mur derrière lui, fixant avec angoisse son agresseur.

Alors, Deidara s'était approché, lentement, son regard azur toujours planté dans celui du garçon. Il s'était approché jusqu'à le dominer de toute sa hauteur, de toute sa puissance.

Et puis il lui avait lâché.

« Fuis. Enfuis-toi loin d'ici. Cours jusqu'à ce que tes poumons explosent et jusqu'à ce que tes pieds saignent. »

Il avait souri, puis s'était retourné et était parti, lentement. Un dernier regard derrière lui et il aperçut l'enfant qui courrait, maladroit, haletant, à travers les arbres.

Il baissa la tête. Peu importe quel village ou quels shinobis le retrouveraient. Konoha serait avertie, et c'est tout ce qui importait.

Derrière lui, la jeune fille n'avait rien vu de la scène et plongeait sa main dans le ventre d'un homme qui s'effondra dans un râle.

Deidara étouffa un juron. S'abaisser à effectuer de basses besognes pour son chef était déjà difficile pour lui. Mais s'humilier en réalisant une mission aussi peu glorieuse, en manipulant une pauvre gamine dont l'esprit torturé était déjà bien trop fragile était un supplice.

Il desserra les poings. Il se mentait à lui-même. Ce qui était le plus dur, ce n'était pas de supporter Sakura, c'était bien de se sentir aussi manipulée qu'elle…

* * *

« Es-tu sur que Deidara était le shinobi idéal pour cette mission ? »

Pein leva les yeux et observa sa compagne. Konan avait négligemment jeté les draps sur son corps laiteux et le fixait désormais avec insistance, ses yeux bleus semblant chercher à lire en lui. C'était une femme surprenante, capable de passer du plaisir au travail en un instant. Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant si pour elle, les deux n'étaient tout simplement pas intimement liés.

« J'ai choisi Deidara pour plusieurs raisons. Douterais-tu de moi ? »

La jeune femme sourit, bien trop intelligente pour laisser sous-entendre quelque chose d'aussi dangereux.

« Bien sûr que non, mais il est si imprévisible … si impétueux… »

Sa voix était douce, caressante…Et envoutante. On aurait presque dit qu'elle décrivait un ancien amant.

Pein soupira mais consentit tout de même à satisfaire la curiosité de la jeune femme. De toute façon, elle allait bientôt devoir jouer son rôle à la perfection et pour cela elle devait avoir toutes les informations possibles.

De plus, lui laisser entendre qu'elle l'attendrissait ne pouvait être que bénéfique pour lui.

« J'ai choisi Deidara parce qu'il était la seule personne capable de faire baisser sa garde à Sakura Haruno. Il est jeune, rebelle, et malgré ses … particularités physiques, il est celui qui reste le plus humain dans l'Akatsuki. Il était également le plus apte à se contrôler pour avoir l'air amical avec elle. »

« Mais, Itachi… »

« Itachi est un déserteur du village de Konoha, Sakura Haruno aura donc déjà entendu parler de lui et s'en serait méfié comme de la peste. Peut-être même le haissait-elle pour ses crimes. Je ne pouvais prendre ce risque. De plus Itachi n'est pas quelqu'un que je pourrai qualifier … d'attachant…»

Konan resta silencieuse quelques instants, semblant réfléchir. Pein reprit la parole.

« De plus, lorsque Sakura se rendra compte de ce que Deidara a fait, elle sera profondément blessée et ne lui fera plus jamais confiance… »

« Et là, j'interviendrai… »

« Oui… »

Pein avait soufflé ces mots tout en s'approchant et ses lèvres frôlaient à présent la nuque de la jeune femme. Elle rit et l'attira à elle, pressant encore plus son corps contre le sien, laissant glisser les draps le long de ses jambes diaphanes.

* * *

Itachi leva les yeux. Sakura était à côté de lui, sirotant son thé fumant. Il l'observa un instant alors qu'elle fermait les yeux avec délice, s'abandonnant à cet instant irréel.

Itachi sentit trop tard son regard s'attarder sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

« Tu regardes quoi ? »

Elle le fixait, avec ses grands yeux de jade. C'était une simple question, de la curiosité en fait. Mais Itachi était toujours surpris de la rapidité avec laquelle elle se sentait observée.

C'était, de toute évidence, une excellente shinobi habituellement.

« Tu as des feuilles de thé sur les lèvres. »

Un peu embarrassée, elle porta rapidement ses mains à sa bouche pour s'essuyer. Des mains fines, graciles. Même sans les avoir touchées, Itachi savait qu'elles étaient douces.

« Tu ne bois pas ? »

Itachi reporta vivement son attention sur sa tasse devant lui. Il fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils.

Depuis quand oubliait-il de boire son thé ?

* * *

« Naruto, on est déjà allés dans cette zone. »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Shikamaru qui étudiait une carte, remplies de symboles, essayant de la tenir à l'abri du vent violent qui se levait. Sai fixait une tente avec Ino, cette dernière pestant contre l'inutilité de son camarade.

« Je sais, mais on a pas réussi à explorer cet endroit en particulier, à cause d'une mission urgente qui a obligé Tsunade à rapatrier l'équipe de Neji. »

« Pourquoi veux-tu retourner là-bas? »

Naruto se tut un instant, laissant son regard vagabonder vers les arbres, secoués par le vent. Le ciel était menaçant, et le tonnerre déchirait par moment ces sombres nuances de gris.

« Je ne sais pas, une intuition. »

Shikamaru croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant finalement de sortir une cigarette en soupirant. Un éclair fendit l'air, illuminant un instant la forêt d'un halo fantomatique.

« Vous feriez mieux de m'aider, cet idiot ne comprend rien et il va bientôt se mettre à pleuvoir ! »

« Je suis idiot et beau, Naruto idiot et moche, c'est quoi le mieux ? »

Naruto s'empressa de répondre à Sai en lui sautant dessus, les faisant basculer tous les deux en contrebas de la colline au somment de laquelle ils s'étaient abrités.

Ils dévalèrent la pente et atterrirent avec fracas en contrebas, couverts de mousse, de boue et de branchages.

« Idiot ! »

« Idiot, mais beau.»

« Rhaaa je vais le tuer ! »

« Mais tais-toi un peu Naruto ! »

Il leva les yeux et aperçu Ino et Shikamaru qui descendaient les rejoindre. Ce dernier semblant particulièrement ennuyé.

Soudain, Ino hoqueta de surprise lorsqu'un éclair fendit à nouveau le ciel, éclairant une seconde d'une lumière crue et vive une bâtisse lugubre derrière eux. Instinctivement, ils sentirent la mort autour d'eux, comme une effluve nauséabonde qui rampait au sol pour jouer avec les ombres impies qui se mouvaient tels de vicieux serpents entre leurs jambes.

« Qu'est-ce que... c'est que ça ? »

Naruto, peu rassuré, s'approcha tout de même et mit aussitôt son bras devant son visage, écœuré. L'odeur pestilentielle de cadavres en décomposition s'échappait de la porte fracassée. Il avança encore un peu, sous les hoquets de dégoûts d'Ino. Tout près de la porte, un cadavre gisait, putride, les vers grouillant sur sa carcasse pleine de pus.

Shikamaru n'avança pas plus et ferma les yeux en fronçant les sourcils, laissant échapper un juron.

Naruto fut attiré par un amas de petits carnets noirs au sol, comme si la charogne les avait laissés tomber.

Il les ramassa avec une grimace. Et commença à lire.

Au fur et à mesure, son visage se décomposa, ses mains tremblèrent.

« C'est quoi ? »

« C'est … c'est les types de la mission de Sakura ! Ils disent qu'ils ont capturé une nana qui fouinait trop et qu'ils l'ont torturée pendant … quatre mois ! Les ordures ! »

« Comment elle a fait pour s'échapper ? Qui les a tués ? »

Naruto fit non de la tête.

« Je ne sais pas, ils disent juste que le mec chargé de l'interroger prenait un malin plaisir à la faire souffrir, tellement que le chef avait dû le ramener à l'ordre… »

Naruto déglutit, imaginant difficilement ce que l'homme avait pu faire de si atroce pour être ramener à l'ordre…

« Vite, faut ramener ça à la vieille ! C'est la preuve de l'innocence de Sakura ! »

Ino sourit, sans doute pressée de s'éloigner de l'endroit.

Shikamaru les suivit en silence. Naruto ne trouvait pas bizarre de trouver miraculeusement la planque des ravisseurs si longtemps après ? De ne trouver que des cadavres pourrissants ? Et des carnets compromettants juste à l'entrée ?

A moins que …


End file.
